


Sabriel Drabbles

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Halo, Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Some death, how do you tag drabbles, idk - Freeform, one crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Sabriel drabbles, prompted from tumblr.  If you would like one, I can post one for you too, just leave a comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel hates sweets: (Blame Natt)

 

“Sam, what are we doing out here?” Gabriel tapped one finger against the table.

“We’re getting coffee, like normal people.  On a date.” Sam replied raising his eyebrows.

“We are not normal.  Not have we ever been so.” Gabriel snorted.  “If you wanted to go on a date, I could snap us to Fiji or something,” and he raised his fingers as if to do just that.

“No, please.” Sam held up a hand.  “Come on.  Let’s just… try it.  Alright?”

Gabriel lowered his hand, “Sure, Samsquatch.  Whatever you say.”

“Good, good.” He flagged down a waitress, “Can I get a regular coffee, two sugars and one creamer?”

She nodded and turned to Gabriel, “What about you, hon?”

“Darkest roast you got.  No sugar, no cream.”  
“Got it.” She winked and headed off to the counter.

Sam stared at Gabriel in some surprise.  “You like it black?”

“I like my coffee like I like my men, tall and strong.” Gabriel laughed.

“But no sweets, really?”

“Of course not.” He snorted.  “I did that to throw you two schmucks off my trail when you still thought I was a trickster.” He shuddered, “I didn’t actually eat the stuff.   Just scattered the wrappers around a bit.”

“You little sneak.”

“Duh.  Trickster.” Gabriel rolled his eyes and then smirked, “You seriously thought I was obsessed with that crap?”

“Hey, you eat my chocolate chip pancakes.” Sam protested.

“That’s because you made them for me, and they really aren’t all that sugary.  It’s the starch that gets me goin’.  Make more plain ones.” He leaned back in his chair.

Sam nodded his assent and then laughed, “See?  I knew this date was a good thing.”

“How’s that?”

“It’s showing me that I have more to learn about you.”

“Oh, Sam-a-lam, you’ve only scratched the surface of the mystery that is me.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “What do you say we go to Fiji when we’re done here and try and shed some light on some more mysteries?”

“Why, Sam,” Gabriel laughed, “Are you coming onto me?  I’ll have you know I’m not that kind of boy.”

“Gabriel,” Sam snorted, “Don’t try to play innocent.  You’re really bad at it.”

“Well then,” Gabriel leaned forward, “How about I take you to one of my many metaphysical beds and show you what it’s like to touch your soul with my Grace?”

Sam shivered at the dark tone of Gabriel’s voice, “And what’s that like?”

“Imagine the best orgasm I’ve ever given you.”

Sam nodded and swallowed hard, “And then?”

“Not even fucking close.”


	2. Chapter 2

Datenight Predate:

 

Sam found it very hard to hide plans from an Angel that could read his mind, but with a little help from Cas and a few mental exercises he’d managed.  Barely. 

So at seven sharp he stood outside of the door of his room, tugging on a suit that fit him only slightly better than the ones they used to fake being agents.  He took a deep breath and passed the roses from one hand to the other before clearing his throat, “Hey, Gabriel?”

A shuffling from inside their room caused him to frown a little before Gabriel responded, “Yeah Samsquatch? You gonna hover outside that door all night or are you gonna come in and tell me what all the mystery’s been about?”

Sam shrugged and opened the door and stared. Rose petals covered the floor and the bed, the lights barely illuminated anything, soft music played from a stereo system Sam could swear wasn’t there before and Gabriel sat cross-legged on the bed, wearing nothing but a shit eating grin.

“What gave it away,” he asked, holding out the roses.

Gabriel snapped up a vase and, never moving, settled the flowers and the vase on a night stand. “Even with Cas’s help your brain was leaking thoughts like crazy. You’re not very good at surprises.”

Sam shrugged, “You missed one thing, though.  I’ve got reservations for dinner. So, as charming as you are like that, you should put something nice on.”

The archangel sighed and fell back onto the bed, “As long as I can change later.”

“Trust me,” Sam grinned, “You’ll have plenty of chances.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sucky wings: (themothandthestars)

Gabriel hovered, sometimes figuratively but mostly literally, over Sam as he groaned and sweated on the cheap and dirty motel bed.  He turned to stare at Dean, who sat typing away on the computer, “You find anything yet?”

“No, and hold your horses.  It doesn’t look like a fever or anything similar,” Dean frowned at the screen.  “I can’t find anything that matches his symptoms.”

“What was it exactly that the Witch said when she cursed him?” Castiel cocked his head to the side and peered over Dean’s shoulder.

“Something about knowing the pain of Angels,” Dean muttered, poking at his keyboard with a grunt.  “I wasn’t exactly paying attention.”

“…hurts,” Sam moaned from the bed, rolling over onto his stomach, “My back.  That’s where it hurts.”

Gabriel hissed in surprise at the sight of Sam’s back.  The skin around his shoulder blades appeared inflamed, sickly, red and swollen.  Something seemed to be trying to push its way out of his back. He cursed something in Enochian that made Castiel’s incorporeal feathers fluff out.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, and if we don’t get them out they’re going to rip his back open.  He’s not built to fledge.” Gabriel ran his hands along the swollen flesh and reached for his Grace.

Dean stood up; chair clattering to the floor as he tried to ask what was going on.  Castiel caught him and held him back, “Let my brother work.  You know he would never do anything to harm Sam and you know I wouldn’t let him.”

Gabriel ignored them and phased the two offending objects through the skin of Sam’s back and watched them unfurl and bang into the walls.

Dean gaped.  “Wings?  My brother’s got wings?”

Gabriel snorted a small bit of laughter and kept one hand on Sam’s back as he tried to roll over.  “And they aren’t the only thing that’s proportional,” he leered and ran his fingers through the luxurious deep brown plumage.

Sam buried his face in the pillow as the last of his pain receded.  “Gabriel, shut up.”

“Not a chance, sugarcake.  I get to teach you how to fly.”

Castiel’s eyes widened comically, “Brother.  No.  If you teach him anything like you did me and the other fledglings under your care, then I will teach him.”

Gabriel smirked, “Nothing you can do to stop me baby bro.” Then he grabbed Sam and disappeared with a rush of sound.

Castiel heaved a sigh and took off after them, leaving Dean standing next to the small motel table still wearing a bewildered expression. 

“Wings?!”


	4. Chapter 4

Magical Girl Gabriel

After a year of dating Gabriel, Sam had gotten used to his boyfriend running off at weird moments and missing days of class.  He trusted the older student to tell him what kept happening as soon as he felt safe enough to do it.

Lately though, Gabriel had been coming back with bruises and scrapes and Sam broached the subject one sunny winter morning as they walked to class.  “I know I said I wouldn’t push you, but you’re getting hurt doing whatever it is you’re doing.  Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong, maybe I can help?”

Gabriel snorted, “Trust me, Sasquatch.  There’s no help for this.  I’m stuck in a… contract of sorts.  There’s no breaking it,” then he brightened, “But as soon as it’s over, I’ve been assured a long and healthy life with the people I care most about, so there’s that.”

“If you say so.” Sam laced his fingers behind his head and grinned, “You couldn’t just weasel out of it like normal.”

“Idiot.” The smaller man said with a fond smile, “No.  I couldn’t break it even if I wanted to.”  Then he stopped, cocked his head and sighed.  “Looks like duty calls, sugarplum.  I’ll see you after school.”  Then he took off at a run down the sidewalk, back the way they’d come.

Sam hesitated for a minute before he shrugged and took off after his boyfriend.  Curiosity is a powerful motive.  He saw Gabriel move off into the woods and stoop to speak to something.  Sam came as close as he dared and ducked behind a bush to listen.

“Seriously, Crowley.  You really have to call me _now_?  If I fail my senior year because of you, I’ll get you neutered.”

Sam peered through the leaves of the bush to see Gabriel crouched over talking to a small black dog.  The dog, a pug, Sam thought, opened his muzzle and laughed.  “Can it, sugar breath.  There’s another monster in the downtown and its eating people.  Looks like a Manticore or something.”

“Can’t they leave me alone for five minutes?!”  Gabriel threw his hands in the air.  “And it’s Sugar Sweets, not sugar breath.  You should know, you little asshole.  You’re the one that named me and you _know_ I hate candy.  I hate this job.”

Sam jaw dropped.  Gabriel, it appeared, was the magical _girl_ Sugar Sweets that had been protecting the city recently.  He closed his jaw with a click and buried his face in his hands.  “Great,” he muttered, “Now I’m going to be even more worried.”  He peered through the leaves again in time to see a riot of colors swirling around Gabriel’s form.  When the cloud cleared, a much taller woman with long blond hair and a criminally short skirt stood in his place.

“C’mon Crowley.  We’ve got a Manticore to send packing.”

Three days later Sam tactfully broached the subject while he and Gabriel were studying math on his bedroom floor.  “So when can I tell Dean I’m dating Sugar Sweets?”

Gabriel’s head snapped up and he glared.  “How in the _hell_ did you find out about that?”

“Does it bother you? The turning into a woman bit.”

“No, it doesn’t.  What bothers me is that I don’t stay that tall and the fact that you _spied_ on me.  I thought you trusted me, Sam.”

Sam winced.  “Sorry.  I just, got curious, I guess.”  He shuffled a little closer and pulled Gabriel into a hug.  “It doesn’t bother me, you know.  I already worried about you; this just means I’ll worry more.  Why did you hide it?”

Gabriel’s nose crinkled and he shook his head.   “I thought you wouldn’t want to be with someone who,” he paused, “with someone who wasn’t just male or just female on top of the danger factor.  If any of them knew you were special to me they wouldn’t hesitate to try and use you to get to me.”

“Well,” Sam kissed Gabriel’s ear, “It doesn’t bother me at all and if they try I’ll show them what it means to be a Winchester.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tricked into Disney (Iwannaliveindeansdimples)

“Sam!”

Sam jerked away from his laptop so fast he tumbled out of the chair. He rolled his eyes and hauled himself to his feet. “Gabriel.  What have I told you about that?”

Gabriel hovered about two feet off the ground, face creased in worry.  “Doesn’t matter.  The Most Magical Place on Earth is in danger!”

“What in the hell are you talking about?”

“There’s a Djinn feeding off of people at Disney World!  We gotta go kill it!” Gabriel grabbed his arm.

“Somehow, I’m not surprised.  Let’s go, then.”

A rush of feathers and one wildly disconcerting trip later and they were seated in one of the small boats inside the “It’s a small world” attraction. “Last time I saw it, it was here,” Gabriel settled back into his seat and peered around the darkened interior.

It was not, however.  So Gabriel whipped them off to another ride.  Then another.  And another.  After about the fifth roller coaster Sam finally put his foot down.  “Stop fucking with me, where’s this monster?”

Gabriel looked up from hotdog he was eating, “Uh… Not here?  Maybe it’s in the Tower of Terror.”

Sam stared.  “You little sneak.  There’s nothing here at all, is there?”

Gabriel grinned, “Took you long enough, Samsquatch.  How are you enjoying your vacation?”

“I’d enjoy it a lot better if we paid for tickets.”

“No one can see us, see?”  Gabriel set his hotdog down and wrapped an arm around the back of Sam’s neck.  With a wink, he tilted up until he was standing on tiptoes and pressed his lips to Sam’s.  It was a chaste kiss, just the pressing of lips but it made Sam’s heart race and his palms sweat.

“What was that for?” He swallowed hard and tried to pull away.

“You just can’t take a damn hint, Sammy.  So here I am, being direct.” Gabriel’s raised his eyebrows, “So how about it?  You want to finish this vacation?”

Sam thought about it for a moment before he nodded, “Yeah.  Let’s go to the Tower of Terror.”


	6. Chapter 6

Human!Gabriel toothache (stridergod)

Sam hummed happily to himself as he put the finishing touches on an elaborate pancake breakfast in bed for Gabriel.  A year had passed since the Archangel had stumbled onto their doorstep in the rain, angel no longer.  Graceless and half out of his mind with a fever, Sam had nursed him back to health and their relationship had blossomed.

He nudged the door to their bedroom out of the way with his hip and went to flick on the lights when a pained groan from the bed stopped him.  “You okay?” He set the tray to the side on the nightstand.

“M’face hurts.” Gabriel muttered into his pillow.

“Where?”

“Bottom jaw.  Something throbs and it hurts and I don’t want it to.” Gabriel turned to squint at Sam and he could see where the left side of the former angel’s face was swollen.

“May I?” he held up a hand.

Gabriel grumbled but turned to give Sam access.

Sam pressed two fingers along Gabriel’s bottom jaw and nodded when the other man hissed and jerked away. “Looks like a toothache.”

“A what?”

“Might be an abscess.  If it is, you’re going to need antibiotics and then you might have to get it pulled to keep it from getting infected again.”

“You’re serious.”

“Yup.”

“Fuck my life.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ticklish!Sam (maadskittlez29)

Space!Au ticklish!Sam.  I was inspired, shutup.

The door to his room whooshed open and Sam smiled over at his co-pilot.  “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to take me up on my offer.”

“With your hot body?  Please, Sam.  I’m not an idiot.” Gabriel sauntered into the room and let the door close behind him.  “Besides.  I’ve been in your head. I know how you feel about short blond guys.”

“I can’t help it if I have a type.” Sam patted the bed next to him and pointed to a button on the headboard.  “You want a view of the hull, or something a little more… adventurous for this?”

Gabriel grinned, “Hit it.  I want to see the stars when I fuck you.”

Sam laughed and pushed the small button and watched as the hull shimmered out of view around them, leaving nothing but the inky blackness of space broken by the occasional star.  “Oh, you’ll see stars alright.  But that’s because _I’m_ going to fuck _you_.  Are we going to be this romantic the whole time?”

“I’d have brought flowers, but they don’t deliver out to this shitty ass guard station.”

“That’s alright, I hate flowers anyway.”  He stood and stripped his t-shirt off.

Gabriel let out a low whistle and placed one hand on Sam’s waist. “Why in the hell do you hide this under those damn suits?”

Sam resisted the urge to flinch away, “Because if I didn’t, there’s this little thing called decompression that would kind of kill me, you know.”

Gabriel dragged his fingers up Sam’s side, about to respond when the other man snorted and twisted away.  “What the hell?”

“It’s nothing.” Sam shook his head.

A predatory grin spread across Gabriel’s face, “You’re ticklish.”

“Nope.  Not here, nu huh.” Sam backed up until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards. 

Gabriel took that moment to pounce and straddle Sam’s lap.  “I think you are,” he dragged his hand up Sam’s other side and watched with glee as the tall man laughed and squirmed.  “Forget the sex, for now at least.  I think I’ve found my new favorite thing.”


	8. Chapter 8

SABRIELATION DAY1

 

Sam looked up from his law textbook with a frown at the small man hovering near him.  “Don’t you have something better to do than stare at me?” he raised an eyebrow.

The man shook his head, “Not really, kiddo.” He narrowed his eyes and paced in a circle around Sam, “You’re taller than I expected.”

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his reading, “Thanks, like I haven’t heard that one before.”

“I just don’t know what make you so special to him,” the man muttered, crossing Sam’s peripheral vision.  “Is there something I can’t see?”

Sam shut the book with a snap that seemed louder than it should. “Now, look here-“ but the man was gone.  He frowned, shook his head and started packing his things.

Three weeks later found him in the same spot of the library, curled against the stacks and trying to make sense of his book for midterms.

“I could help you with that.”

Sam jerked his head up so fast he cracked it on the bookshelf.

“Shit, sorry kiddo.  Lemme fix that.”  The man placed his fingers on Sam’s temples and the ache subsided like it had never happened.

He stared up into the man’s curiously golden eyes, “How in the hell did you do that?”

“Not hell, kiddo.  Nowhere near it, in fact.” The man laughed and stuck out his hand, “Name’s Gabriel.”

“Like the Archangel?”

“Sam, I _am_ the Archangel.”

Sam blinked at him for a few moments before he snorted.  “Oh yeah, pull the other one.”

Gabriel’s answering grin was almost feral.  “Alright, you asked for it,” and he snapped his fingers.

Sam instantly raised his hand to ward off thee midday sun and felt the humidity roll over him like a wave.  “What?  What the fuck!?”

“Welcome to Aruba, kiddo.” Gabriel stood off to the side and Sam turned his head to take a look and turned away again just as quickly. 

“Did you have to wear a thong?”

The angel laughed.  “So do you believe me now, Sammy?”

“Don’t call me Sammy,” was the automatic protest.  He stayed silent for a few moments after that, digging his fingers into the sand.  “I suppose.  This is kind of irrefutable evidence.”  Then he frowned again, “Why me?”

“You’re special.  You need a special guardian.  I’m actually not supposed to be here in your timeline yet.” He laughed, “But then, I don’t like to follow the rules.”

“So, how am I special,” he shrugged, “I’m just a law student.

“Right now you are, but later… about seven or eight years later, you’re going to be a prophet.  You’ve got a big job to do and I’m here to make sure no one tries to hurt you for it.”

Sam blinked, “You’re joking.”

“I may be quite the prankster but not about this Sam, and never to you.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam fell back to the library, alone.

Gabriel popped in on Sam’s study times for a year or so after that and then nothing for nearly seven years.  Eight years after the beach visit Sam doubled over in his apartment kitchen, head whirling, assaulted with images of an apocalypse that could not be prevented.  He stumbled and would have fallen if not for arms around him and a soft voice, “That’s alright kiddo.  Ride them out.”

When Sam could talk again, he wiped his hand over the back of his mouth and leveled a glare, “Where have you been?”

“Out and about.  I had a lot of things to do between then and now.  You alright now?”

“I’m fine,” Sam muttered. 

The silence stretched between them, almost oppressive.  “Well,” Gabriel started.

“No!” Sam reached out and grabbed the angel by the wrist, “Don’t- Don’t leave.”

Gabriel lowered his hand and nodded, “Alright.  I won’t.  Do you want to go sit down?”

Sam nodded shakily and led Gabriel over to the couch where he collapsed bonelessly into the cushions.  “Can you hear it when anyone say your name?” he asked finally.

“Sorta.  I can hear when someone prays, depending on the strength of the prayer.”

“Then why did you stay gone for so long,” Sam reached out and engulfed Gabriel’s hand in his own.

Gabriel snorted, “Dad had things I needed to do.  And things He wanted me to do.  There was something I had to ask Him and He told me that I couldn’t see you until you had your first vision for it.”

“And what did you ask him?”

Gabriel grinned, “If I had permission to court you and to arrange a private heaven for you when you leave your fleshy bits behind.”

Sam blinked, “Then maybe He heard what I was asking for too.”  He leaned over and brushed his lips against the angel’s.  “He did say yes, right?”

“Kiddo, he couldn’t say no.”  Gabriel pushed forward, nearly straddling Sam who couldn’t do anything but sit and smile into Gabriel’s lips.


	9. Chapter 9

SABRIELATION DAY 2

Sam woke warm and safe, curled around a smaller frame.  “Hey,” he nudged his boyfriend, “Come on.  We’ve got work to do.  The shop won’t open itself.”

Gabriel stirred slightly but made no other move to get up, “The perks of owning your own shop.  You get to set the hours.  Have your brother hang an apology note on the door.”

“Dean’s busy with his own shop, you know that.”

Gabriel stretched and resumed his prior fetal position.  “Then the hordes of customers will just have to be disappointed.  _I’m_ not getting up today.”

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and hauled the smaller man to press flush against his chest, “Well, then I guess they’ll have to be.  I’m not getting up until you are.”

Gabriel rolled over and placed a very sloppy kiss on Sam’s cheek.  “I,” he declared, “Have the best boyfriend in the world.”

“Only because I let you get away neglecting your bookstore.”

“And because you make the most fantastic waffles.” Gabriel shot back.

Sam laughed and hugged Gabriel again before he tugged the linens back over them and settled down to some serious cuddling.


	10. Chapter 10

SABRIELATION DAY 3

 

**(Dark!Gabriel is a very weird thing for me. I’m not sure how I feel about this thing.  I may add more later to ease my conscience but right now…  Primitive humans, TricksterGod!Gabriel prehistory!AU thing)**

A sudden jolt of pain woke Sam from a sound sleep and he rolled to his feet, expecting a fight.  Fists up, feet braced apart, he stared at his surroundings.  Stone walls and a stone floor but this was definitely not the cave he fell asleep in.  “Dean?” He called out, wishing he slept with his tools or his medicine bag.

“Nope.  You’re quite alone here.”  A light, mocking voice called from somewhere behind him.

He pivoted and spun around to face the other, ready to take those first steps towards fighting for his freedom and stopped.  The man was not human, that much was obvious.  He appeared short of stature, with golden hair, eyes of the same hue, and two great black wings mantled on his shoulders.  He wore nothing but a simple hip wrap and carried a flowering staff that continuously bloomed and died in one hand.  “What are you?”

“Ah, you don’t waste time.  Good.”  The being strode forward and stared up into Sam’s face.  “You can just call me The Trickster.”

“So why does Raven want me?” Sam asked with a puzzled pursing of his lips.

“I wanted to see who had been praying.  It was _you_ wasn’t it?”  Another flower died and fell to the floor.

He nodded, “I was seeking help for my Cave.”

“And what kind of help were you asking for?”

“A rival Cave has been making forays into our territory, killing our men, stealing food, and our women.” Sam braced himself, “I needed help.  My spirit powers couldn’t do anything to stop them.”

A slow grin spread across the god’s face, “Yes, that would be because I gave them the aid they sought to overcome your powers, witch man.”

“I didn’t know god’s gloated, or picked the side of cruelty.”

“Most don’t.” He shrugged, “But, I will take them to task for you.  I just require one small thing in return.”

Sam didn’t hesitate.  “Done.  Help my people and I will see that you get whatever you desire.”

“You don’t even want to know the terms?” He seemed surprised.

“Just save my people.” Sam shook his head.

“Good enough for me.  Stay right where you are.”  The god snapped his fingers and blinked out of existence.  A few moments later he returned, blood spattered on his skin.  “It is done.  Your enemy is no more.”

“How did you do it?”

“Creating confusion, havoc, and death are second nature to me, human.  I merely went among them and caused each of them to see his fellows as a wolf overcome with the madness.”  His grin was back, “Then I stood back and watched them destroy one another.  When there was but one woman left, I released the enchantment and to my great delight she took one of the spears and fell on the blade.”

Sam shuddered and turned away, “I thank you, please send me home; I need to tell my Cave the news.”

“Oh no, Sam.” Raven’s hands slid around his waist, teasing below the line of his hip wrap and he went rigid with fear.  “You said you would give me what I wanted; anything I desired—and I desire _you_.”


	11. Chapter 11

#  [Sabrielation Day 4: The word Cavalier](http://theknottyknitter.tumblr.com/post/75002305006/sabrielation-day-4-the-word-cavalier)

**(Ok.  I wanted to try my hand at Cavalier and I just… wat. Spaceship!AU.  Don’t ask, idk what happened here. I think I’ve been playing Spore way too much lately.)**

The viewports frosted over when they finally set their ship down on the planet’s northern pole.  Gabriel flicked a few switches to set the cloaking and slumped back into the seat, “So what are we out here for again?”

“There’s some kind of virus spreading through one of the local populations.  We’re supposed to be taking out any infected individuals and then haul ass back home before the natives realize what happened.”  Sam, the expert on any and all things law related in the Galaxy, unhooked his harness with a grimace.  “You’d think they’d finally give me a ship with a seat that fit me.”

“They haven’t made anything tall enough to fit you.  Besides, you fit better than I do.”   Gabriel reached for his plasma pistol before unhooking his own harness.  “How long do we have?”

“I think they gave us a standard week to get it all done.  They’re spread out.”

“Fantastic,” came the sarcastic reply, “Let’s get hunting.”

Three hours of slogging through snow was not Sam’s idea of a good time, but Gabriel seemed to be having too much fun as he flounced through the snowdrifts on their way to their first target.  “It’s up ahead.  Young, female, and showing no signs of illness according to the hud.”

“Great, let’s go shoot it and get it over with, I’m freezing my nuts off here.”

“Then stop rolling in the piles of snow.”

“Yeah but,” Gabriel gave him a sly grin, “If I freeze them that means you have to thaw them later.”

“I was going to do that anyway.” Sam laughed.

“Awesome.”  And he trudged a little farther.  “Looks like that’s it.”  He squinted, “Is it one of the sentient species?”

“I wasn’t told.” Sam shook his head.  “But I would assume not.  We’ve never gone after those before.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They drew closer to a white furred figure with two large, dark eyes and six limbs. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Camouflage.  Great.  Well I could pick those eyes out a blizzard.”  He raised his pistol.

The little being raised its hands over its head and fell to its four knees and started babbling something, pointing at the sky and herself and then covering her head with her hands.

Sam placed a restraining hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.  “Wait.  They’re sentient, we can’t do this.  Its… wrong.”

“We’ve got our orders, sugar.  Who cares what it is, it’s sick.”  Gabriel shrugged.

Sam frowned, “You… don’t really think that way right?”

“Sure I do.  I mean, who really cares what happens to this mudball anyway, I mean, it’s not like these things are on the verge of space travel anyway.  Let ‘em rot.”  He grinned, “I won’t shoot it.  It’ll be funnier to watch this place crash and burn anyway.”

Sam opened and closed his mouth several times to think of a reply to his husband before he finally settled on, “You’re kind of a dick, you know that?”

“Part of the reason you love me.” Gabriel winked, “Now come on.  We have a council to irritate.”


	12. Chapter 12

 

#  [Sabrielation Day: 5 (Sadness)](http://theknottyknitter.tumblr.com/post/75112645840/sabrielation-day-5-sadness)

**(I am a mean bad person and you shouldn’t like me.)**

After three months of sitting in the trenches, people stopped caring about things like hygiene, sanitation, and pesky little things like two of their buddies fucking like rabbits in the lulls between German mortar fire.

Sam lay back against the dirt way, pants around his ankles and a stupid grin plastered on his face as Gabriel slid off to slump next to him.  “Better than last time?”

“It gets better and better every day, Sammy.  I could go for a fucking cigarette right now though.”  Gabriel sighed and dropped his head onto Sam’s shoulder.

“You wish.  The Germans have all of those and I can tell you right now they aren’t going to give you anything but a bullet to the head.”

“Oh, shut up.”  Gabriel laughed.  “Hey, when this is all over, what do you way we run away when we get back, huh?”

“To where?  Do you know of a secret place where we can live our lives in peace together?” Sam scoffed.

“No, but I bet we could find one.  Run away with me Sammy boy.”

Sam shook his head, “We’ll see.  Right now, I’m gonna go take a leak.”  He stood, pants still around his ankles and swept his helmet off to mock bow at his short lover.  When he straightened back up, however, he never got the chance to replace the helmet.  A crack of gunfire and a small hole appeared between Sam’s eyes and he pitched forward into the dirt.

Gabriel stared in horror at the cavity that used to contain Sam’s grey matter. “S-Sam?  No.  No. No no no.  This can’t be happening.”  Tears slipped down his cheeks unnoticed as he gathered Sam’s body close to him.  “Sam.  Wake up Sammy.  You can’t leave me!  We were going to run away together.  You can’t,” he stopped, overcome by sobs.

The rest of the soldiers turn away, expressions unreadable as Gabriel howled his grief at the uncaring sky.


	13. Chapter 13

  * [Sabrielation Day 6: Partying](http://theknottyknitter.tumblr.com/post/75215475603/sabrielation-day-6-partying)



**(Party!Sam is out of my comfort zone but here you go have a thing)**

“Hey, Sammy.”

Sam jerked back from the angel now hovering in front of his face.  “What do you want?” he scowled over his laptop.

Gabriel turned upside down and grinned, “Stop researching.  I wanna take you somewhere.”

“We’re trying to find-“

“It’s a Chimera and you stab it with a bronze sword.” Gabriel interrupted.  “Can we go now?”

Sam closed the laptop and raised an eyebrow.  “Alright, where are we going?”

Gabriel snapped and Sam was blinded momentarily by bright lights, “Vegas baby!  Now, there’s a fantastic party going on with the Cirque du Soleil crew.” He waggled his eyebrows, “Those flexible people can get pretty freaky when the drinks start flowing and I’m sure they miss me.”

Sam grinned as the spots faded from his eyes, “You’ll have us back before Dean and Cas get back right?”

“Right.”

“Then what are we waiting for!?”


	14. Chapter 14

#  [Sabrielation Day 7](http://theknottyknitter.tumblr.com/post/75440557858/sabrielation-day-7)

**(This is a Halo/Supernatural crossover/Au thing and I make no excuses for it. The stuff in italics at the beginning is taken directly from the book “The Fall of Reach” and is not mine, I just appropriated it for backstory. )**

_Sam dove forward and knocked John out of the blast’s path; the energy burst caught Sam in the side. The reflective coating of his MJOLNIR armor flared. He fell clutching his side, but still managed to fire his weapon._

_John, Kelly, and_ Gabriel _rolled on their backs and sprayed gunfire at the creature._

_Bullets peppered the alien—each one bounced and ricocheted off the energy shield._

_John glanced at his ammo counter—half gone._

_“Keep firing,” he ordered._

_The alien kept up a stream of answering fire—energy blasts hammered into Sam, who fell to the deck, his weapon empty._

_John charged forward and slammed his foot into the alien’s shield and knocked it out of line. He jammed the barrel of his rifle into the alien’s screeching mouth and squeezed the trigger._

_The armor-piercing rounds punctured the alien and spattered the back wall with blood and bits of bone._

Gabriel _rose and helped Sam up._

_“I’m okay,” Sam said, holding his side and grimacing. “Just a little singed.” The reflective coating on his armor was blackened._

_“You sure?”_

_Sam waved him away._

_John paused over the remaining bits of the alien. He spotted a glint of metal, an armguard, and he picked it up. He tapped one of three buttons on the device, but nothing happened. He strapped in onto his forearm. Dr. Halsey might find it useful._

_They entered the room. The large window was a half-meter thick. It overlooked a large chamber that descended three decks. A cylinder ran the length of the chamber and red light pulsed along its length, like a liquid sloshing back and forth._

_Under the window, on their side, rested a smooth angled surface—perhaps a control panel? On its surface were tiny symbols: glowing green dots, bars, and squares._

_“That’s got to be the source of the radiation,” Kelly said, and pointed to the chamber beyond. “Their reactor … or maybe a weapons system.”_

_Another alien marched near the cylinder. It spotted John. A silver shimmer appeared around it. It screeched and wobbled in alarm, then scrambled for cover._

_“Trouble,” John said._

_“I’ve got an idea.” Sam limped forward. “Hand me those warheads.” John did as he asked, so did Kelly. “We shoot out that window, set the timers on the warheads, and toss them down there. That should start the party.”_

_“Let’s do it before they call in reinforcements,” John said._

_They turned and fired at the crystal. It crackled, splintered, then shattered._

_“Toss those warheads,” Sam said, “and let’s get out of here.”_

_John set the timers. “Three minutes,” he said. “That’ll give us just enough time to get topside and get away.”_

_He turned to Sam. “You’ll have to stay and hold them off. That’s an order.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_ Gabriel _said._

_“Sam knows.”_

_Sam nodded. “I think I can hold them off that long.” He looked at John and then Kelly. He turned and showed them the burn in the side of his suit. There was a hole the size of his fist, and beneath that, the skin was blackened and cracked. He smiled, but his teeth were gritted in pain._

_“That’s nothing,” Kelly said. “We’ll get you patched up in no time. Once we get back—” Her mouth slowly dropped open._

_“Exactly,” Sam whispered. “Getting back is going to be a problem for me.”_

_“The hole.” John reached out to touch it. “We don’t have any way to seal it.”_

Gabriel shook his head, “No.  We’ve got to have something.  There has to be a way for us to get him back.” He turned to face John, “I’m not leaving him behind, Sir.”

Kelly looked between the two of them, aghast. “No.  We don’t leave teammates behind.  Especially not uninjured ones.”

“He’s got his orders.  Gabriel, I’m ordering you to come back with us.  We can’t afford to lose two Spartans on this mission.”

Gabriel shook his head again, “I’m not leaving him alone here.  If something happens to him, someone is going to need to make sure that button gets pressed.”

John thought about that.  “Okay.  Come on, Spartan.”  He clasped Sam’s and Gabriel’s hands and then turned and left.

Sam turned to Gabriel, “Why?  Why are you staying behind with me?  I… thought you hated me.” 

Gabriel snorted, “You obviously never really paid attention then.” He squatted to the floor.  “I’ve been in love with you Sam.  Since,” he hesitated, “Since the augmentation when your brother and mine didn’t make it.”

Sam reached for the buttons on the side of his helmet.  There was a small hissing sound and a click and he removed it to stare at Gabriel.  “You had to tell me this _now_.” He grinned.  “Come here and kiss me, you idiot.”

Gabriel did the same and Sam marveled at eyes the same color as their visors.  He’d never noticed them before and it pained him that he just now noticed them.  Gabriel knelt and pressed their lips together before he pressed the button with an armored finger.  The display blinked three minutes at them.  “At least we’re idiots together,” he laughed, voice rough with unshed tears.

_2:30_

“I’m glad,” Sam whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

Gabriel picked up the awkward weapon one of the aliens had dropped.  “I hear something.  You ready?”

“Always.”

_2:00_

Gabriel stood and pointed the weapon down the corridor.  “Wish me luck.”

“You don’t need it.  You’re the best sharpshooter in the squad.”

“Well,” Gabriel’s lips curved into a smirk, “Aren’t you just the flatterer.”

A tall Alien rounded the corner and yelled something in a harsh guttural.  Gabriel’s smirk turned into a grin and he pulled the trigger sending globs of bright blue blood everywhere.

_1:00_

Another alien joined the first and Gabriel dropped him too.

_:15_

“I love you, Sam.”

“I love you t-“


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf!Sabriel
> 
> So I was thinking about this while making dinner and it wouldn’t leave my head, so here goes. Marking territory is hilarious.

 

Gabriel took it quite well when he found out his boyfriend was a Werewolf. He also took it quite well when Sam stole all his dirty clothes and used them to make a sort of nest.  The hickies were never a problem either.

But this was the last straw.

He came out of the shower, towel slung low on his hips and another wrapped around his head. Steam billowed from the open door and he strode over to his dresser to rifle around in it for clothes when he felt something warm and wet trickling down his leg.

Gabriel grit his teeth and twisted to stare at his boyfriend, currently in his hulking were form pissing on his leg.  “Dude!  What the fuck is this?!”

<You didn’t smell like me anymore.>

Gabriel gave a half strangled laugh, “The hickies aren’t enough?”

<No.  I needed to mark my territory.  There are others around now.>  The wolf-like creature lowered his leg and pricked his ears forward.

“Alright.  Well I’m going to go shower.” Gabriel turned to head back to his bathroom.

<You just came from there.>

“And now I smell like dog piss, so I have to go again.”  Gabriel finished his second shower in record time and when he entered his bedroom again a vile scent assaulted his nostrils.

<You washed it off, so I skipped a step.> Sam’s tail thumped on the bed. <I marked your clothes.>


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by andlatitude's work with Gabe all in a huff up in Sammy's face

Sam winced as a lamp crashed into the wall by his head. “Gabriel-”

“Don’t you _dare_ ‘Gabriel’ me.” The former Archangel sneered at Sam from across the room, hefting another lamp.  “You don’t _trust_ me?” He made as if to throw the lamp near Sam again and gave up and threw it onto the floor. “I _died_ for you, Sam.  I didn’t face up to my brother because Dean guilted me into it.  No, I did it because I didn’t want him to take you away from me.”

Sam shook his head and spoke again, “And right before that you tried to shove me at him! You turned me into a car, Gabriel.”

“Still not over that? It was a joke, Sam.  A prank.  I was playing a part.” Gabriel sneered and marched right up to Sam, leaning forward and upwards, “At that point I thought it was the only option.”

Sam instinctively leaned back, “I didn’t _know_ that! You never told me! You never told me what you were either, so why am I the bad guy for not trusting you?  Last I heard, you were dead and then I hear from Cas that you’ve been around the whole time and you never once,” he stopped and took a deep breath unclenching his fists, “You never once came looking for us.  For me.  You could have helped… so many times.  You could have at least let me know you were alive.”

“I don’t have any juice, Sam! Metadouche kept me locked up and only let me out to try and lead my baby bro astray.” Gabriel stepped back and seemed to fold in on himself.

Sam couldn’t stop from reaching out and pulling him into a crushing hug. “I’m sorry,” he murmured into Gabriel’s hair, “I’m sorry.  I was careless and thoughtless.  I should have… I should have let you explain.”

Gabriel gave a muffled laugh into Sam’s chest, “Look at the two of us. A fallen Archangel and the former prom dress of the Devil. I should have tried a little harder too,” he pulled back and pressed a short kiss to Sam’s lips, “Let’s make this work again, kiddo.  No more cars, I promise.”

Sam bent and set his forehead against Gabriel’s, “You’ve got a deal.”


End file.
